Haya Isowashi
Haya Isowashi (磯鷲 早矢, Isowashi Haya) is a female character from the Japanese manga series Kochikame by Osamu Akimoto. She is a police officer from the Katsushika Police Headquarters. She only appears in the manga. Appearance Haya has straight black hair with bangs which are parted away from the centre, each lock curving to both the left and right side. Locks of hair by her face are straightly cut at approximately chin level, and the rest of her hair reaches her back (possibly past shoulder-length). most occasions, she can be seen with her hair kept up on a high ponytail, or in a bun if wearing traditional Japanese clothing (i.e. a kimono). in a She has brown eyes. While 'normal' colour illustrations depict Haya in blue police officer uniform, 'alternative colourings' of her hair and uniform show her with her hair coloured blonde with a lime green-coloured uniform. In both cases, her uniform includes a coat, white undershirt with red tie, skirt and flats/pumps for shoes. She wears a matching hat which is identical to Maria's own from the manga. Personality Haya was born and raised from a highy auspicious and high-status Bushido (warrior) family from the Kyoto province. Due to this particular background of hers, she was raised under a highly strict atmosphere largely by the aid of her intimidating and conservative father - as a result, she comes across as very well-mannered, graceful and knowledgeable. However, she is not at all as intimidating as her father, and gets on very well with her friends and colleagues. She has been taught archery since childhood, and excels highly in the sport. Haya additionally is well-versed in a wide expanse of Japanese customs and does not seem to be seen as often engaging in events relative to modern trends. As a result, she has become an object of interest for many male police officers in the Katsushika Police Headquarters; Ryotsu and Bucho are both notable admirers of her supposed delicate and intelligent nature. Relationships Family Kennosuke Isowashi Kennosuke is Haya's strictly conservative Japanese father who displays an intimidating air and way of speaking. It is his presences in the manga which tend to block male characters -most often Ryotsu- from properly accessing his daughter. His mode of speaking and facial expressions are enough to disarm Ryotsu's own self-confidence, much to the confusion of Haya. Honoka Honoka is Haya's mother. Like Haya, she is an experienced archer, and is currently placed at the level nana-dan (七段). Police Box colleagues Kankichi Ryotsu Ryotsu appears to be very fond of Haya; he seems to picture her as an ideal woman in terms of her looks and high skill in Japanese culture, which Ryotsu easily relates to in terms of his own background and interests. He is always seen figuring out motives to seek time alone with her, but her father tends to act as his only barrier in accessing her properly. Although her father does not in any way hate or dislike Ryotsu (rather, he seems to accept him for his physical strength and capabilities), Ryotsu himself simply feels anxious and weak in his intimidating presence. Daijiro Ohara (Bucho) Bucho shares a mutual interest in Haya, for very much the same reasons as Ryotsu, the only main difference being their differences in age. Haya's skill in Japanese culture matches those of Bucho, especially given his weak ability in grasping modern trends and fads as easily as other characters like Ryotsu. He also conjures ways of attempting to rival Ryotsu in attaining her attention and seeking time with her. Trivia *Her birthday is mentioned as falling on 3rd January, and is said to be 21 years old. *Her bust-hip-waist sizes are 81-57-82 centimetres, respectively. Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Adult Characters